


Kingmaker

by JeanGenie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Courtesan!Steve, Fluff and Smut, Identity Porn, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Prince!Bucky, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanGenie/pseuds/JeanGenie
Summary: Lest you think I'm prolific...the knitters will understand. You know how you're working on a sweater, and you finally finish all the pieces, then you chuck the whole lot into the closet because you're sick of the sight of it, even though you're almost done? Yeah, I have a number of works in progress that need a bit of polish before being sent out into the world. This is me finally weaving in the ends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lest you think I'm prolific...the knitters will understand. You know how you're working on a sweater, and you finally finish all the pieces, then you chuck the whole lot into the closet because you're sick of the sight of it, even though you're almost done? Yeah, I have a number of works in progress that need a bit of polish before being sent out into the world. This is me finally weaving in the ends.

James walked down the hallway to his rooms, yawning and scratching both hands over his scalp. Contrary to popular belief, being the Crown Prince was an enormous pain in the ass. Since his father had abdicated the throne due to age, James' life had been nothing but meetings that made him want to pull his hair out. All of this nonsense was leading up to his Coronation in a few days. He did take his duties very seriously, having been groomed for this moment since he was young. But he was never much for the pomp and circumstance, and was eager to get past this part to dive into the day to day work. As future monarch, he was not afraid of getting his hands dirty.

He had one final meeting this evening in his rooms, with an apparent "kingmaker", someone who had significant influence over many in the kingdom. James was actually quite well-liked throughout the land, but it couldn't hurt to get this particular person firmly on his side. Especially since he was not betrothed to anybody. It was considered a risk, that he had no one to carry on the royal name. And nobody knew that, well, it was unlikely that he would voluntarily find himself in a relationship with a woman. So this meeting could be doubly important.

Then maybe he could get some much-needed rest.

James made sure to straighten out his robe, tunic, and under tunic, tightened his belt and smoothed down his brown hair, which came down just to his shoulders. He was determined to make a good first impression.

He walked through the double doors to his suite, and paused in confusion. There was no one waiting in the main living area, except for his servant, Natalia, who came up to take his shoes and outer robe, per his usual routine.

"Nat, I have a meeting scheduled for this evening. Has my guest contacted you to cancel?"

Natalia tilted her head and gave James a little smile. "Your guest is waiting in your private rooms."

James paused. This was unusual, but not entirely unheard of to have a visitor in his private sleeping chambers, but he didn't recall making such an arrangement in this case. Natalia had a smug look on her face. "Nat, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I only act like I know everything, your Highness." She had her usual enigmatic smile. "I'll leave you to your visitor, unless you need something else?"

James smiled. Natalia could be frustrating at times, but she did amuse the hell out of him. "No, I should be fine for the evening. You go get some rest."

"Thank you, your Highness." She bowed slightly as she backed away. "Have a lovely evening." 

James raised one eyebrow, but smiled at her as she made her way back to her rooms. He didn't know that this part of the evening would necessarily be "lovely", at least until he could get some sleep.

He pushed through the door to his bedroom, and immediately stopped as he spied his guest. 

There was a man, possibly the most gorgeous man that James had ever laid eyes on, reclined on his bed. The man was blond, tanned, and what skin showed seemed to shimmer in the light from the candles and the fire in the fireplace. He appeared to be wearing an ornate robe, and little else.

James realized that his mouth was hanging open, and snapped it shut, trying to keep his wits about him. "There must be a mistake. I-I was supposed to have an important meeting this evening."

The man smiled. "I am your scheduled meeting. Were you not expecting me?"

James was trying not to be completely flustered. The man's voice was so deep, it was having an effect on his ability to appear calm and collected. "I was told that I would be meeting with a 'kingmaker'?"

The man chuckled. "That is an interesting way of putting it." He shifted, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am here to provide you with certain services, to prepare you for your Coronation."

Oh, Christ, James remembered now. A courtesan was always procured prior to Coronation for the Crown Prince, if single, to provide “companionship” in the days leading up to the big event. It was tradition. The fact that this courtesan was male...well, there was only one person that knew this would appeal to his particular proclivities. He was going to murder Nat. Or kiss her feet. He hadn't decided yet.

James cleared his throat. "I apologize for the misunderstanding. My servant who keeps my schedule was, um, less than clear as to the identity of my guest this evening."

The man looked amused. "That is apparent. I apologize for any discomfort this has caused you, your Highness." His blue eyes were kind, and James felt himself melting under his gaze. There also seemed to be something familiar about the man, but James couldn't quite place it.

"There is no need for you to apologize." James' mouth tilted up into a grin. "Under the circumstances, I must insist that you call me 'James'."

The man acknowledged this with a slight bow of his head. "If it pleases you, James. My name is Stephen."

"Well met, Stephen." James cleared his throat. "I must admit, I have not had a visit of this nature before." Stephen raised an eyebrow, and James barked out a nervous laugh. "Um, I mean to say I have not previously availed myself of the services of someone in your profession."

Stephen laughed, and oh, what a delightful sound. "Understood. To be fair, this is my first time in this particular role as well. Natalia did give me a general idea of the types of services that I was to provide. I thought we would start with massage. What happens beyond that is entirely up to you.”

James shoulders slumped in relief. He normally preferred to be acquainted with someone before seeking out sexual pleasures - he was never one to avail himself of prostitutes or courtesans. But Stephen seemed kind and not pushy, so this could be a pleasurable way to spend the evening after all. "Oh, that does sound lovely, Stephen. It has been a stressful time as of late."

James sat down in a chair by the fire as Stephen set to work, spreading a clean sheet on the bed and setting out an array of oils. He was tall and broad shouldered, but had quick, nimble fingers for such a large man. James felt another tickle of recognition, but shook his head as if to clear it. He would be hard-pressed to forget a beautiful man such as this, and as such was certain that they had not met previously.

"Stephen, I am curious, what brought you into this type of work?"

"I know Natalia from the next village over. It was actually her idea. Truthfully, my mother is in need of medical care, and the gold will go a long ways towards ensuring her comfort." Stephen blushed. "I would not have become a courtesan, but Nat assured me that I would be treated well."

"That you shall." James stood up and walked over to Stephen, putting his hands on his shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring fashion. "I would not mistreat you, especially considering your...inexperience."

Stephen smirked. "Do not take me for a blushing virgin. I am far from innocent." He looked up at James through his lashes. "If you do not mind me saying, the fact that you are so attractive and kind is doing much to put me at ease."

James flushed with praise. "I'll allow it," he drawled, drawing a finger down Stephen's cheek. "Your considerable charms have not escaped my attention. I will admit, it has been many years since I have been intimate with a man. It is not something that I can be as open about as I would like. I suppose it goes without saying that I can count on your discretion."

"Yes, you surely can." Now it was Stephen's turn to reassure James. "I have had to keep my own preferences a secret. My mother knows, and Nat knows, and that is the sum of it. It has also been many years for me." At that, Stephen had a soft, fond look on his face.

James' heart warmed at his expression. Anyone who could put that look on Stephen's face was lucky indeed. "Who was he? He seems special to you."

"He was, indeed. He was my first," Stephen said simply, with a smile. "I believe I was his, as well. We would meet at the royal stables, where he worked at the time," and at this, Stephen shot James an apologetic look. "It was the best summer of my life. But one day he stopped coming in to work with the horses, and I neither saw nor heard from him again after that."

James felt as if he had been hit in the head with a large hammer. Surely not - but those lashes. Those eyes. Those full, red lips. How did he not realize?

"...Stevie?"

Stephen looked stunned, then breathed out, "Bucky?"

"Oh my god." James made a move towards Stephen but his thunderous look gave him pause.

Stephen crossed his arms, and suddenly James found himself intimidated by the slightly larger man, and he stepped back, hands up in a placating gesture. "I think you have some explaining to do," Stephen said, voice low and trembling.

James hung his head. "Mother sent me abroad to study, with little notice. Less than a day's worth, in fact." He ran his hands over his face and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I ended up staying after schooling was done, for almost 10 years. I didn't return until a month ago, when word came down about the king's abdication. Of course, I didn't know where to find you, or if you had even remained in the area." He looked up wryly. "I never even knew your surname."

Stephen sat next to James on the bed, looking sheepish. "That is a fair point." He nudged James' shoulder. "Although I never knew you were royal, for god's sake. I just thought you were a beautiful boy that worked at the stables."

James bit his lip, smiling shyly. "And you were this gorgeous little blond, fractious, a chip on his shoulder bigger than he was." He giggled when Stephen grumbled and gave him a little shove. "Ah, there is the scrapper that I remember so well."

James' eyes softened. "I never stopped thinking about you. Thought I would never see you again." He reached up to run his fingers through Stephen's hair, and Stephen's eyes closed, lips parting in a moan.

"Buck, I missed you so much." Stephen reached up to touch James' lips with the tips of his fingers. "Can I kiss you?"

James nodded, and tugged Stephen forward in a desperate kiss. It was as if a day had not passed since they last parted. James opened his mouth and their tongues tangled, making them both moan. Stevie still tasted like sunshine. James tilted his head, deepening the kiss. 

He felt like he was back in the stables, holding Stevie up against the wide wooden planks and kissing the life out of him. Opening Stevie up slowly with the oil he had hidden on one of the shelves, both light-headed with desire. Stevie sinking down on his lap, naked and slight but full of so much spirit, riding Bucky until both boys muffled their moans and cries and came messily, Bucky filling up Stevie as Stevie painted Bucky's belly with his release. It really was a wonder they were never caught in those three months of bliss.

Their lips parted and they rested their foreheads together, panting. "Stevie, you still take my breath away."

Stephen chuckled. He leaned in, nibbling on James' earlobe as James moaned softly. He murmured, "You know, I still need to give you that massage."

James whimpered as Stephen tugged him to his feet. "Bucky, will you permit me to undress you?"

"Please," James begged. 

Stephen stripping James out of his garments was the sweetest torture. Once Stephen had removed both tunics, he pulled James in for a kiss, sucking on his lips as he loosened James' breeches. James' breath hitched as the cloth was slowly dragged down over his ass and thighs, and dropped to the floor. His cock bobbed up, flushed and already wet at the tip from Stephen's ministrations. Stephen groaned at the sight. "Oh Bucky, I have missed this." He ran the back of his fingers up James' length, and James stuttered out a moan.

Stephen sank to his knees on the carpet, fingers wrapping around James' cock at the base. "I should assist you with this, lest laying on your stomach be made most uncomfortable." Stephen took just the head into his mouth, moaning as he licked and suckled gently. The vibrations from Stephen’s mouth nearly made James' knees give out. James ran his fingers through Stephen's hair as Stephen took him deeper, all the way into his throat. James moaned loudly as Stephen bobbed his head, his tongue tracing over the prominent vein running up the center. Stephen fondled his balls with one hand as he continued to suck and lick at James’ cock.

James’ thighs were shaking as he rapidly approached his release. He caressed Stephen’s jaw and whispered, “Stevie,” as he pulsed in Stephen’s mouth, panting as Stephen licked him clean and sucked one last kiss on the tip of his cock. James dragged Stephen to his feet and captured his lips once again in a bruising kiss.

“You know,” James murmured, as he pressed feather light kisses over Stephen’s cheekbones and eyelids. “You are much taller. I seem to remember you only coming up to my shoulder, once upon a time.”

Stephen smiled blissfully, leaning into James’ kisses and touches. “I developed much later than other boys my age. I grew almost a foot during my 18th year alone. Manual labor took care of the rest.” Stephen gazed upon James frankly, stroking his hips with his fingers as his eyes drank in every inch of him. “You have lost the softness of youth, and matured into a very handsome man.” Their lips met once again, and they pressed close, losing themselves for several moments in deep, passionate kisses.

James pulled away, reluctantly. “I want to see all of you.”

Stephen instead took his hand and led him back to the bed. “All in good time. I would care for you, as a Crown Prince of the realm truly deserves.” He kissed James lightly, teasingly as he eased him down on the bed. “On your belly, your Highness.”

James was not normally one to enjoy titles, but the way Stephen called him “your Highness” made his cock twitch with renewed interest. And he was still a bossy little brat, even in this broad-shouldered package. James smirked at Stephen, heavy-lidded, as he laid on the clean sheet, legs spread out behind him as he propped himself up on his forearms so he could watch Stephen undress.

Stephen stood by the fire, slowly opening his robe. He let the garment drop to the floor, and James gasped.

“Stevie, you are trying to kill me,” James croaked out as Stephen slowly walked closer to the bed, but stopped when he was still just out of reach. He wore a small scrap of pale blue silk over the very prominent bulge of his cock, secured with fine gold chains that ran back over his hips. The silk was damp at the top with precome, struggling to contain the head of Stephen’s cock. James licked his lips and twirled a finger, and Stephen turned around slowly, so James could see how sweetly the silk tented over his crotch, and the gold chains that met at his lower back and trailed down between the full round globes of his ass. Stephen reached back to pull his cheeks apart slightly, revealing the jewel-encrusted head of the plug stretching him so fetchingly, and the chain running all the way down the crease. James couldn’t contain a loud groan at the sight.

Stephen spun around and dropped to his knees in front of James, kissing all over his face. “Buck, the sounds you are making are driving me mad.”

“It cannot be helped. You are so beautiful, Stevie. But you have always been beautiful to me.” Stephen blushed, and James kissed Stephen’s cheeks.

“The garment, such that it is, is traditional as well.”

James bit his lip, giving Stephen a concerned look. “And to think you were going to present yourself to a complete stranger in such a way.”

Stephen shrugged. “I have known Natalia for years, and I trusted her.” He stroked a hand along James’ jaw. “And see how it all worked out?”

“We are both fortunate, indeed.” James dragged his gaze further south. “But this scrap of silk does little to conceal your generous gifts.”

The corner of Stephen’s mouth quirked up in a crooked grin. “Under a different gaze, the appearance might not have been so...obscene.”

“Surely you mean gorgeous?” James licked his lips slowly. “Delicious? I could think of more descriptors, if it pleases you.”

“You please me,” Stephen whispered, still blushing furiously. “And I would give that pleasure back to you tonight.” Stephen rose to his feet, moving over to the selection of oils. “I may not complete my task if I do not begin right now. I have always been terrible at teasing.” James muttered fondly, “I know,” and Stephen snorted in amusement. Stephen selected an oil with a subtle sandalwood scent, and climbed up on to the bed, rubbing his hands together to warm them, and settling on his knees just in front of James’ left shoulder.

Stephen’s large hands began to work at the muscles in his shoulders, and James sank further into the mattress. “Are you certain you have never done this before?” Stephen poked James in the side of his neck, and James flinched away, snickering.

Stephen huffed. “I give my mother massages, after she has had a long day caring for the ill and assisting with births. I have been told I am very good with my hands.”

“Mmmm, I do remember them well, though they are much bigger now.” James purred as Stephen ran his thumbs firmly down the center of his spine, his joints cracking in a pleasant way. Honestly, Stevie could have half-heartedly patted at his back, and James would not have cared, as long as Stevie kept touching him all over. 

Stephen continued to work on some significant knots in his shoulders and upper arms, as well as down the center of his back. James had not realized how tense he had been until Stephen expertly located all of those spots and loosened them. His lower back was especially fraught with tension, and Stephen spent several minutes digging in his fingers and kneading the muscles into submission. 

James suddenly felt silk brush his cheek. Stephen’s cloth covered cock was right in front of his nose, and his mouth watered. He only had to turn his head slightly and he was able to mouth at Stephen’s cock through the cloth, licking the wet spot at the top and thoroughly saturating the silk with his saliva. Stephen moaned, and involuntarily thrust forward a little, pressing himself more insistently against James’ mouth. James chuckled, and reached up to gently unhook the gold chains from the top corners of the patch of ruined silk. James nipped an edge with his teeth and dragged the silk down until he was faced with Stephen’s naked cock. The tip was flushed an angry red color, and his balls hung heavy between his thighs. 

“Stevie,” James breathed out, flicking out his tongue to lap up a bead of precome. “So hot and hard for me.” He took in Stephen’s entire length, massaging the hot flesh with his tongue. 

Stephen choked on a moan as he sat up on his knees, looking down into James’ eyes and tracing the lips stretched around his cock. “I am supposed to be taking care of you.”

James pulled off with a pop. “I would have you thrust into my mouth as I swallow you down and have you scream out your pleasure, as you have always wished to do. Would you be loud for me, Stevie?”

“I would do anything for you, Buck,” Stephen whispered as James continued to suck. “Everything.” He pulled gently on James’ hair as he started to thrust shallowly into James’ throat. James relaxed his throat, swallowing around Stephen’s length to make him cry out and lose his rhythm. James reached around with one hand to squeeze Stephen’s ass, and Stephen came with a shout, slowing his thrusts as James swallowed his release. Stephen shivered and moaned as James pulled off of him, and James laid his head down on the bed with the most peaceful expression. 

James felt Stephen’s fingers combing through his hair, and he smiled. “I could fall asleep.”

Stephen chuckled. “I would not be offended.” James felt Stephen shift down to the other end of the bed, and soon those magical hands were massaging his left foot. James groaned. “Stephen, you are a treasure.” James closed his eyes as Stephen worked on his calves and the backs of his thighs, then moved to the right side to start over again.

When he seemed satisfied with the results (and with all the noises that James was unable to stifle), Stephen ran his palms from James’ lower back all the way up to his shoulders, leaning his weight into his hands. James felt Stephen’s hips flush with his ass, and James nudged his hips back so Stephen’s hardened cock was nestled snugly into James’ crease. James grinned as Stephen rolled his hips. “Ready again so soon?”

Stephen gripped his hips as he continued to thrust languidly against James’ ass. “My recovery time is a bit ridiculous.”

“I am certain you meant, ‘delightful’. ‘Magnificent’, even.” James gasped as Stephen slowed and he felt a slick finger circling his puckered entrance. “Yes, Stevie,” James whimpered. “Fill me, make me yours.” Stephen groaned as he pushed one finger in slowly. James knew that he was tight - it really had been years since anyone had touched him in this way - so he breathed out and relaxed as best he could. Stephen stroked him inside thoroughly, getting the rings of muscle to loosen for him, not unlike what he had just done for the rest of James’ body. Stephen worked in a second finger, and James thrust his hips back against his hand.

Stephen inserted a third finger before long, spreading and curling them inside, and James cried out when Stephen’s fingertips brushed against that spot inside that he loved so well. Stephen continued to massage into that spot as James writhed beneath him, out of his mind with lust. “Please, Stevie. Need you inside of me.”

Stephen pulled his fingers out, and coaxed James up, so he could place a pillow below James’ hips. James spread his legs wide, and Stephen moaned softly. There were a few slick noises, then James felt something wet and firm press in at his entrance.

James relaxed as Stephen pushed in all the way inside James, hips once again flush against his ass. Stephen kneaded James’ ass and hips, continuing the massage as James adjusted to his considerable girth. A slight roll of the hips was all the hint that Stephen needed to pull out almost all the way, then thrusting back in firmly. Stephen gripped James’ hips firmly, and began a slow but punishing pace, fucking him thoroughly. 

Stevie had not been able to do this before, being so slight and delicate of constitution, so James was overjoyed to be able to give this to Stephen, so he could know how good this felt. James cried out as Stephen thrust into that spot inside of him that drove him wild. Stephen seemed to note James’ reaction, and continued thrusting into the same spot. James moaned continuously, hips rolling back wildly as Stephen’s thrusts picked up speed.

Then, shockingly, Stephen picked James up, still thrusting deep inside of him, and settled James in his lap, his slick chest pressed against James’ back. James whined as Stephen held him close with one arm around his waist, and wrapped his other hand around James’ cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. James was hurtling towards his release, thighs quivering and balls drawing up tight. Stephen leaned in and murmured, “Buck, let go. I want to feel you come around my cock.” James let out an obscene moan, his cock jerking and spurting white on Stephen’s hand. Stephen groaned, and in a couple more thrusts drove in as he pulsed inside James.

Stephen cradled James in his arms, stroking his chest and belly as they both calmed. James turned his head to press a kiss to Stephen’s cheek, and Stephen chuckled. “I have always dreamed of being able to do that.”

“You are glorious,” James breathed as he continued kissing Stephen’s neck, wanting to taste more of his salty skin. 

Stephen turned his head and kissed James’ lips sweetly. “I am going to lay you on your back, so I may clean you properly.” He lifted James off of his cock, James whimpering slightly at the sudden emptiness. “Mmmm, Buck, never fear, I am not finished with you yet,” Stephen cooed as he turned James over and settled him back down on the sheet.

James stretched languidly as Stephen ran off to fetch a damp cloth. Stephen returned, and ran the cloth over James’ streaked belly, gently stroking over his still sensitive cock and balls, before quickly running the cloth over himself and tossing it aside. Stephen moved back down by James’ feet, and oh, apparently he was not yet finished with his massage. 

Stephen began massaging his legs and the front of his thighs this time, slowly working his way up to James’ hips, bending to kiss the marks his fingers had made there earlier. Stephen kissed the tip of his cock gently, and James moaned, already growing hard again. James hooked his legs around Stephen’s waist as Stephen moved his hands higher, massaging his sides and abdominal muscles. Stephen rocked his hips gently against James’, not seeking friction but just moving their bodies intimately against one another.

James took a moment to properly drink in the sight of the gorgeous man above him. Stephen’s skin was tanned from years of working outdoors, and gloriously muscled. His skin was soft, like silk over steel. He shone in the fire light, but now James noticed that it was much more than the light that made his skin glimmer so.

“Stephen, is that...gold on your skin?”

Stephen gave him a crooked grin, and James could see so clearly for a moment the boy he had once been. “Natalia gave it to me, an oil mixed with gold. Is it too much?”

“No. It enhances your natural beauty.” James reached up to drag his fingers down Stephen’s belly, entranced by the way his muscles contracted. “I should reward Natalia in some way. She is much too good to me.” Stephen chuckled, and James raised an eyebrow. “Were I a different kind of man, I would keep you in my bed, shimmering and covered in gold, always.”

Stephen moaned, rocking against James more insistently. “And in this moment, I would do it. I would remain here, only for your pleasure.” Stephen moved James’ legs from around his waist, crawling up so he straddled James’ waist. James’ fully erect cock rested against Stephen’s ass. James moaned as Stephen began to massage James’ chest, his thumbs rubbing over his nipples until they were hard and sensitive. Stephen picked up each of James’ hands in turn, placing the hand on his chest as he massaged James’ arms. When he was done, he placed James’ hands on his hips, and leaned down to kiss him once again. Stephen rolled his hips back against James, and they both moaned.

“I would have you inside me,” Stephen breathed between kisses. “I am desperate for it. For you.”

James groaned and kissed Stephen harder. He sat up, his hands massaging Stephen’s ass. James’ fingers happened upon the plug, and he rhythmically tugged it out a centimeter and pushed it back in. Stephen shuddered, moaning into James’ mouth, then pulled away, much to James’ consternation.

Stephen smiled. “I must prepare you, before you take me.” He fetched a separate vial of oil that was unscented, and poured a generous amount into his hand. He wrapped it around James’ length, stroking him firmly and thoroughly, and sweeping his thumb over the head of his cock. James thrust up into Stephen’s hand, heavy-lidded and panting.

Stephen let go, then reached back to remove the plug, eyelids fluttering as he slowly eased it out and set it to the side. James tugged him close, reached for the vial, and slicked his fingers before plunging them into Stephen’s ass. Stephen whined, thrusting back against James’ fingers. “Buck, please, I beg you, do not tease me so.”

“Had to be sure you were ready for me,” James growled into his ear. “Stevie, ride me like you used to, in the stables. Take what you need from me, sweetheart.”

James laid back against the pillows as Stephen straddled his hips, holding his slick cock steady as he sank down, taking him fully in one smooth thrust. James moaned, remembering how Stephen used to feel, sunk to the hilt in his lap all those years ago. It was as if no time had passed at all.

Stephen started to move, rolling his hips as he braced his hands on James’ chest. James held his hips tightly, guiding him up and down and meeting his thrusts. Stephen was so hot and wet as James sank his cock into him over and over again. He ran his hands over Stephen’s chest and down his flat belly, committing his body and this moment to memory.

Stephen leaned down to kiss James, and they swallowed each other’s moans as Stephen’s hips worked faster and more frantically. James reached between them and grasped Stephen’s cock in a firm grip, stroking him towards his orgasm. Stephen’s eyes rolled back in his head and his jaw dropped as he fucked back on James’ cock, then forward into James’ hand. He moaned loudly as he came, pulsing around James as he striped James’ belly and chest with his release. James thrust up a few more times before following Stephen over the edge with a groan, coming inside him with something like relief. James rolled Stephen to the side, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Still playing the part of the courtesan, Stephen got up after a few minutes, pressing a kiss to James’ lips before fetching the cloths to clean them. He was very thorough, lingering over the areas that made James moan weakly and reach for him. 

Stephen lay back down next to James, his hand resting over James’ heart.

James lifted Stephen’s hand, kissing his palm. “I love you, Stevie. I should have told you all those years ago. I know we have much more to learn about one another, but that is the one thing of which I am sure.”

Stephen’s smile could have lit every room of the castle. “I love you too, Buck. Even knowing who you are now, that could never alter my feelings for you. I don’t ever want to be without you again in my life.”

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, having just made a vow to each other more important than any other that may happen in the future. And oh, the thought of James being betrothed to such a man made his heart sing. But they had a long ways to go before that time would come, and James was determined to savor this second chance with his Stevie.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this a bit open-ended, in case I decide to continue as a series. No promises, but you never know :)


End file.
